


Prima cotta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Fluff, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I primi approcci dell'amore tra Gohan e Videl.Ha partecipato al The Itten Challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Prima cotta

L’insegnante tracciò una x sulla lavagna. 

Videl ticchettò la matita sul foglio a quadretti del quaderno. Strinse le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi. Si mise l’altra mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò. Le iridi azzurre della figlia di Mr. Satan erano liquide. Guardò l’insegnante scrivere un uguale seguito da un otto; appoggiò la matita sul bordo in alto del foglio e tracciò una goccia. Ne fece altre quattro tutte con lo stesso punto. Tracciò delle linee al centro dei petali e ne fece un’altra come gambo, fece una serie di linee all’attaccatura del gambo creando l’erba. Si voltò verso Gohan ed osservò i suoi capelli neri. Era chino sul quaderno e scriveva, muoveva forsennatamente la penna sul foglio, i suoi occhi erano socchiusi, le sopracciglia abbassate. Teneva la mascella serrata e la sua pelle pallida era leggermente abbronzata. 

Videl avvampò e si mordicchiò il labbro. Si girò verso l’insegnante e la guardò scrivere una parentesi, chinò lo sguardo sul foglio e sgranò gli occhi. Aveva disegnato un cuore con dentro un nome.

< Gohan > lesse. Deglutì un paio di volte e sentì la gola dolerle.

< … proprio lui doveva essere la mia prima cotta? Sono una stupida! > si rimproverò.

 


	2. Non ci perderai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periodo Super.

Non ci perderai

 

Gohan teneva il viso nascosto tra le mani, gli occhi gli bruciavano. Videl si sedette al suo fianco e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendo.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò. Il marito allungò le gambe, sfiorando il vialetto e alzò la testa. Aveva le guance umide e i capelli neri gli ricadevano arruffati e spettinati ai lati del viso.

“Oggi pensavo a mio padre” ammise con voce rauca. Videl appoggiò una mano sul gradino su cui era seduta e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non sei felice di riaverlo con te?” domandò. Gohan guardò la moglie in viso e le appoggiò la mano sul ventre rigonfio.

“Non è questo, ma… e sei io non fossi alla sua altezza? Se non riuscissi a difendere né te né nostra figlia” gemette. Videl gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò in viso.

“Tu non ci perderai. Perché quando sarà il momento, troverai la forza per salvarci. Ho totale fiducia in te” lo rassicurò. Gohan la abbracciò, stringendola al petto e le baciò la fronte.

“Non tradirò la tua fiducia” giurò.

 


End file.
